peurotsiilempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Mandorian Empire
Mandorian Empire was the first official empire to be on Peurotsiil. It is currently led by Cesher Bradley Stormcloak(StormcloakGuard) It's primary colors are Orange & Brown. Link: ☀https://www.roblox.com/My/Groups.aspx?gid=174587 Statistics Population Mandor has the 2nd largest population, only behind Jardia, standing around approximately 1300. Military Strength Mandor is well known for having the most powerful military. In recent time, it has only been defeated by Jardia, but still wins the majority of their battles against them. Throughout history, Mandor has won several battles against Jardia, Wyngeria, Hirsdenia and more. Number of Active Forts As of now, Mandor only has three active forts: Citadel Stonecuckoo, Furadale, and Hudgar's Dock. Culture Mandor is considered to be a mix of Celtic, Norse, and other Northern European cultures. It has very satircal and light attitude which is shown through it's military procedures and lack of discipline. Mandor has a heavy desire for alcholic drinks such as Mead, Wine, and Ale. Races also have an impact on culture. Orcs were the first to bring Mead to the country, where it took the empire by storm. Yellondians also brought a satircal culture into play. The Religion of Mandor consist of Four Gods: Kesa(Spring), Kelvat(Autium), Talvi(Winter), Skysy(Summer) The Cultural Values consist of taking life easy and having fun, while being loyal and honest to the ones that love you. Economy Mandor's economy is most notable for it's exports on beverages such as Mead, Wine, and Ale. Animal skins and fur is also one of mandor's strongest economic suits. It has good trade ties with Argania, Wyngeria, and Thismonia. Relationships Wyngeria: In recent times, Wyngeria has become Mandor's strongest bond. Despite being on different ends of the continent, they have a good trade agreement, constantly do joint-military activities, and can depend on each other well. Argania: Though their relationship used to be stronger; Mandor and Argania have kept ties well throughout recent times. Thismonia: Despite starting out as enemies, the two groups constantly do joint-military activities, and Mandor sees them as the strongest rival. Jardia: Also started out as enemies, but now have a mutual respect for each other. Regions Harensgar is the northwest region. Loresman lake and Sasher's Mountain are towards the lower ends of the region, which are known for great tourism and scenery. Many fishing towns live here. Towards the north is the western half of the tundra, including the city of Stoneheart, one of Mandor's largest citadels. Pallilands was the former capital region, before the Collapse of Enf Gytoch. Enf Gytoch is the largest city of the region, however not as powerful as it once was. A part of Gredalos Forest lies in the south, and there is tundra to the north. The Old Jarl has rich soil, which is good for farming. Ransgar is currently the most populous region in all of Mandor, mostly due to the large populations of Citadel Stonecuckoo, the current capital of mandor, Breaksfall, another large fort, and the the ease of trading with Jardia. Narswood is also a well known forest that is great for hunting. Preznus was once heavily guarded, but now is commonly used for trade, as it's closest to the Great River out of all regions. This also makes it the most diverse, culturally as well. Masters Wall is the highest peak in all of peurotsiil, which is very useful for mining and building materials. Borsopus is a huge fortress that once was Mandor's main fort to fight off Jardians. Cities & Forts Breaksfall Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/76821127/Mandorian-Empire-Breaksfall Built by GiovanniDeLazio; this was most used by Cesher Dustintjee during his reign. It's based near the mouth of the Mandorian River in Ransgar. Hudgars Docks(ACTIVE) Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/345273969/Hudgars-Docks-Mandorian-Empire Named after Cesher Hudgar Coppershield II, was built by Mikkjr, and scripted by Gybron. Is considered one of the most advanced fortresses in Peurotsiil, and in the medieval genre. Citadel Enf Gytoch Link: https://www.roblox.com/games/98343528/Mandorian-Empire-Citadel-Enf-Gytoch Built by Gybron, this was the first capital of Mandorian Empire, and helped raise it to the Golden Age. It's well known for it's livelyhood and classic look, however after the Golden Age ended, it's usage declined. Citadel Stonecuckoo(ACTIVE) Link:https://www.roblox.com/games/287497537/Citadel-Stonecuckoo-Mandorian-Empire Named after former keeper cuckooclock, this was originall built by Gybron, then modified by GiovanniDeLazio, Lefryn, and then StormcloakGuard. It's the current capital of Mandor and it's most active base currently. It's also had many famous battles, including raids from Thismonia and Halmar. Furadale(ACTIVE) Link:https://www.roblox.com/games/343719721/Furadale-Mandorian-Empire Built by GiovanniDeLazio. It hosts one of Mandor's most unique halls and is well known for it's beautiful terrain. Borsopus(WORK IN PROGRESS) Link:https://www.roblox.com/games/297660421/Borsopus-Mandorian-Empire Being built by Lefryn. Well known for it's constant defenses against Jardia during the Great Peurotsiilic Wars. Fort Gybbeh Link:https://www.roblox.com/games/33288265/Mandorian-Empire-Fort-Gybbeh Built by Gybron. The first ever fort Mandor has ever had. History Part One: Pre-Golden Age In the Northeast region of Peurotsiil were three tribes were at war. The Harensgar Wardsmen of the mountains, The Jurensgar-Breaksfall united tribe in the peninsulas of Ransgar, and the Sare Legion in the region of Preznus. These three groups were always at war. The Sare Legion decided to go for an all out attack on the Jurensgar and was successful in conquering their lands. After a 12 year standoff against the Harensgar, the Sare decided to team up with the Peurotsiilic Empire to defeat them, ending the many years of war and the three tribes agreed to work together in unity. One of the first cities the Peurotsiilic Empire built was Enf Gytoch, one of the first major cities in the empire. The city was built on top of a hill where it can watch over Mandor territory. Tunnels were dug underground and roads were built on top for easy and secure access to unite the regions. These tunnels and Enf Gytoch would help develop Mandor into a unified culture and allow them to prosper. Another thing that kept the tribes unified was their similar religions. They believed that each season was ruled by a different god. Kesa of the Spring, Kelvat of the Autumn, Talvi of the winter, and Skysy of the Summer. All tribes were followers of Kesa and Skysy, and the religion would shape how Mandor would work together against opponents. Under the rule of Odrenhus Jarosdun, regions of Peurotsiil began to organize and divide themselves. The empire was losing its power as these regions felt more individual. However. When the Vegeka tribe rebelled once again, they managed to assassinate Odrenhus, and those regions overtime divided and combined into separate empires. In the Northeast, Mandor was established where the three tribes would be lead under Gyberon Stainhawk. All the empires tried to conquer each other. This is known as the First Peurotsiilic War. Wyngeria soon conquered all of Hirsdenia within the early years of the war and then allied with Jardia to conquer the other three nations. Wyngeria and Jardia aimed to take out Slongaria quickly, however Argania and Mandor backed up the empire hoping to weaken Jardia out as soon as possible. Eventually, Slongaria got on the offensive and took over Wyngeria territory. The lasting empires agreed to a ceasefire, however it only lasted a few years until a Second Peurotsiilic War started when Jardia attacked Arganian territory. However, Slongaria was able to assist Argania through a famous counterattack by attacking Jardia near the rear end, stopping the attack. The Battle of the Oathbuck’s Rear triggered one of the bloodiest wars in Peurotsiil history. Jardia’s navy then spread across Pomynol Ocean to capture coastal cities. Because of the nature of Slongaria’s swamps and rivers, they were soon outnumbered and defeated by the Jards. Arganians put up a good fight at the sea but were ultimately defeated. Mandoria, under Gyberon Stainhawk, were the last ones remaining. They only had their capital, Enf Gytoch as a prominent source of military power. Gyberon Stainhawk begun the Resurrection Campaign and took back most of the land Jardia had once taken over, and ended the war. Jardia agreed to stay in their borders, however an intense rivalry between Mandor and Jardia lasted for years to come. Golden Age + Korblocian War After the Second Peurotsiilic War, there was peace for the first time since the original empire. While a good portion of the continent was in ruins, certain cities were in good position. Enf Gytoch was luckily secured and was almost untouched by Jardia due to how far away it was. After Gyberon Stainhawk died, his cousin Greleus Coppershield would take the throne. While Gyberon Stainhawk was named “The Father”, Greleus decided to rename himself Cesher. He had developed Mandor’s first language, created a new flag and established proper rankings in the military. All of this was done in the capital of Mandor, Enf Gytoch. The city served as a capital politically, militarily, and culturally. Mandor eventually fell in love with wine, and started to produce it rapidly. It stands as a symbol of Mandor to this day. Wine united the empire even more. Another important product that Mandor developed was the javelin. Because of the power of the javelin, it was perfect for defense and mid ranged battle. It started to become one of Mandor’s most notable weapons during the Golden Age. Bucket Armor was also popular, which was a rare armor that soldiers could use. However, only certain merchants were able to get their hands on it because of how valuable it was. Lefrin Selsen, a city in Southwest Mandor, also had importance during the Golden Age. Lefrin Selsen became a place of training for the Mandorian Soldiers. Golden Generals were influential military commanders that trained and guarded Mandor. To this day, these people are considered some of the most important and influential icons of mandorian history, for they developed the culture, ideals and values Mandor still holds today. Outside of Peurotsiil, Mandor encountered a new ally. These people were known as the Warriors of Legend from the Kingdom of Legenda. They were a small group of elites who trained in unique ways and had incredible talent. Lefigus Grazenhood and Manadrain set up the alliance that would last almost forever. When Mandor was out to fight, Legenda would back them up. When Legenda fought, Mandor would back them up. It was Mandor’s first important alliance since Argania. It wasn’t always peaceful during the Golden Age. In northern islands far beyond Mandor Territory, a clan known as Korblocia started to invade. Mandor rallied their weapons and soldiers and prepared for epic battles. Korblacia were the first to strike, but they did it secret. They helped the Silver Assassins, a group of rebels in Enf Gytoch forests, gain weapons and powers. These assassins would terrorize the citadel constantly, and have spies within the mandorian ranks. The most successful of the spies was Yeevivor. Even with the constant attacks from the Silver Assassins, rarely were the Korblacians able to set foot on Mandor Territory, because of the strength of the Mandor’s front lines. The final battle, under General Omeron I, was successful for the Mandors, winning the war. This is the first war a peurotsiilic nation has won against a nation outside of Peurotsiil. However, not all good came from Korblacion war. Just before the final battle, a massive raid massacred the entire Enf Gytoch region, and the city fell in ruins, and is still in ruins today. A huge sum of the population was killed and Mandor’s wealthiest and famous city had been destroyed. Most Mandors lived near Enf Gytoch, and as a result 60% of Mandor died during the Collapse of Enf Gytoch. The leader at the time, Greleus Coppershield, was on his deathbed during the fall of Enf Gytoch. Before dying, he gave his final words for hope and how we can overcome the tragedies of the events that occurred, and that we can grow stronger. Hudgar Coppershield, son of Greleus, would take on as the Cesher of Mandor. However, Mandor was now weakened and would never experience the same prosperity as it once was with it’s wealth and powerful capital of Enf Gytoch. Post Golden Age Mandor began to go in decline after the war. The Collapse of Enf Gytoch killed a good sum of the population, and it was hard keeping the empire together, but Greleus’s final words helped keep the nation together for a temporary amount of time. There was also a lack of a capital, and the military needed more bases spread across the empire in case of an attack from an invader again, so no region can suffer the same massacre. People also wanted to develop a better society. This meant a democratic government, education, and a proper system of trial. All of these problems would be solved immediately after the war, but they would soon backfire against Hudgar Coppershield. The College of Mandor started during the golden age, but plans to expand it began soon after. Rather than just teaching military focused ideas, it taught about politics, history, culture, and more.While the original college was in Lefrin Selsen, several colleges would spread across the empire. Under the leadership of Malec Balor and Ultia Demgod(a golden general), a Council, or the First Mandor Conce was formed. It had power that rivaled the Cesher’s, where it helped turn Mandor into a democracy. Another big change was the addition of a court. People who broke rules had a chance to redeem themselves through trial. With a judge. A new age of building would start, with the help of Gjiojorse. He would construct Fort Morens, the first ever meeting place for the Mandorian Conce, and would be one of the longest lasting strongholds in Mandor history. There would also be Breaksfall, which geologically located perfectly to protect Mandor’s rivers against invasion, and would help against any future blockades. Besides fort construction, Gjiojorse also developed new uniforms and clothing for both the military and civilians. Fengrad Cougarjaw would successfully create Mandor University, which hosted College, The Court, and the Conce all in one place. Though this occurs during another era, Fengrad is the only person to ever successfully organize the College and the Court. New Rank names would also be established. Lieutenants were now called Masenhofs. Generals were now called Grand Masenhofs. Even middle and low rank names were changed. Orkingar, the native land of the orcs, had been undergo a famine and a time of crisis. Many moved to Mandor and became citizens, where they eventually supported and fought for the sake of Mandor. A new faction of the military, the Mandorian Orcs, would be developed. Stonecuckoo was also named as the new capital of the empire. It was in South Ransgar, that was surrounded by a moat and was poorly organized, but always had a lively population. Stonecuckoo was the first city to prefer Mead over Wine, as well. The council began believing that Greleus Coppershield knowingly let the Collapse of Enf Gytoch occur, while he fled to another city. They decided that they should abandon Peurotsiil for new land down south, where they believed corruption was empty and democracy could thrive. So at Stonecuckoo, Mer’un Windfeet, Gjiojorse, and Malec Balor confronted Hudgar Coppershield, criticized his ideas, and then threatened to leave the empire. A good portion of both High ranks and low ranks would then abandon the empire for a southern continent known as Darigyn to start up a new republic called Caerus. Mer’un Windfeet chooses to stay in Peurotsiil to help maintain some stability. Hudgar Coppershield then resigns to become a simple farmer, not happy with his decisions, and eventually abandons the empire. He gives the throne to Gofrid Hempstone, a loyal Grand Masenhof who wasn’t that popular amongst other Mandors. The Coppershield Crisis split the empire into turmoil. First to follow Hudgar’s departure was Gofrid Hempstone. He used Breaksfall as the capital of the empire. This reign didn’t last long and he almost immediately resigned when Hudgar offered to take the throne once more. However, Hudgar didn’t have the same confidence and gratitude towards leadership, and he once again gave up on the empire, and gave it to Gjiojorse, who agreed to return to the empire to help lead it. Gjiojorse helped fix things up a bit. The mood in Stonecuckoo felt much better, and democracy was fitting well into Mandor reign, however, Gjiojorse didn’t last long, as he grew old, and his children were too young to take power. So he gave it to Mer’un Windfeet, the first ever Orc Cesher. Mer’un Windfeet established a new idea that will change the way leaders think for the next few reigns, the idea of ‘bringing back the golden age’, or the Return to Glory ideal. He would try repeating steps used to make Greleus’s reign successful in his own reign. Also under Mer’un Windfeet’s reign, democracy had a new emergence. The first Grehnson, or constitution was established and written by Lefrince Grazenhood. As Orc Cesher, orcs began to grow more powerful in the orcish army. Sazagund was established as the Orcish capital, which was in an island in the eastern Preznus. Mer’ un also had established a powerful military and made the Mandorian economy stronger, but due to depression, he passed the power onto his half brother, Oren Hammershield, but he would eventually retire too. The Golden General’s son, Omeron II, would then take on the power of Ceshership. He established strong powers in the north when he built new forts to protect the area better, but he didn’t do much else to strengthen the empire before passing the power onto Zipras, the grandson of Lefigus Grazenhood. Zipras was a believer in Return to Glory, and one of the steps he attempted to complete this idea was war. He decided to war a foreign country known as Thismonia, who lived in a faraway land known as Skazia. Though there were no battles at the time, Zipras felt as if he failed, then stepped down to only work as a diplomat, without ending the war. He passed it onto his relative, Lefrince Grazenhood, a scribe that worked with past ceshers. Not only was Mandor falling apart, most of Peurotsiil was in a state of emptiness and demise as if no one wanted to live there. This became known as the Dark Ages in Peurotsiil, where nothing was once normal. Lefrince Grazenhood’s family had been long part of the higher powers in the empire, but only his cousin Zipras has ever lead the empire. It was Lefrince’s time to lead, and it turned out to be one of the most controversial reigns in the empire’s history. Lefrince’s biggest opponent in power was Grongar Woodleaf, the leader of the Elves. They were two opposites. They had different ideas on how trainings and the government should be done, how to treat foreign affairs, and they also had personal hatred for each other since the start. However, after Grongar criticized the Thiks, who Lefigus had asked for forgiveness for Zipras’s mistakes, the Thiks grew angry and real war was about to begin. The Thiks threatened Lefrince that if Grongar wasn't exiled, that war would begin. Thiks were always at the brink of war with Mandor’s longest lasting ally, Legenda. Legenda had stayed true to the promise during the Golden Age. They were both weakened during the Collapse of Enf Gytoch, but stood together, especially during times like this. After a tough decision, Lefrince decided it would be best if Grongar was removed. Grongar left the empire to create Renatus Kingdom in Darigyn, alongside Caerus. Despite that, the Thiks still had issues with Legenda, and at the Battle of Wesemory’s Hill, the thiks raided their outpost officially declaring war. Mandor agreed to back them up. Thiks would soon also attack Citadel Stonecuckoo, one of the bloodiest battles in Mandor’s history. After being pushed out, Mandor and Legenda took the offensive, attacking Yallia. Their first offensive strike was a huge failure, after weeks of fighting, where Cesher Lefrince refused to give up. Lefrince forced weeks of fighting during the next strike, where they won. Many heroes were born during this war, most notably Zoarick Whisperwood, a Grand Masenhof who dominated the battlefield. The next battle was going to be the biggest battle yet, so each group rallied as many soldiers as possible. This battle lasted for almost a month, where it was between Zoarick Whisperwood and Masmusk(the military leader of the thiks) on who won the battle. Both sides argue that they won the battle, so to this day the war wasn’t ever officially resolved. Cesher Lefrince decided it would be best to declare it a tie, because only two people know the truth, but only one of them is speaking it. Lefrince also did a lot internally to change Mandor. One of the first actions Lefrince did was to appoint Serrathena Cylvannath, the leader of the Orcs, as a Grand Masenhof. Her main fort, Nianthra, became a major stronghold for Mandor under Lefrince’s reign, strengthening the orcs to their peak power. At this time, the majority of soldiers were orcish. Serrathena wasn’t the only promotion he gave. Many veterans and friends of Lefrince were granted promotions, and the Cesher made it very easy for anyone to get a promotion this way. Many high ranks weren’t a fan of this, including Zipras and Oren Hammershield. After Grongar was removed, Chitsao, who had power in both Legenda and Mandor, decided to lead the Elves. The elves saw similar progress to the orcs, however they were never as successful. Zipras and Oren decided to call for a rebellion in order to return power to Gjiojorse’s family, and his children. They criticized his policies on promotion and removing Grongar, and acting more loyal to Legenda than his own empire. People also argued that he didn’t listen to his Dankor(2nd in Command), and only cared about his own ideas. While most low ranks supported keeping Lefrince in power, the higher ranks believed he needed to go. After creating the Lefrince’s Removal Petition, he eventually stayed in power, but he grew weaker due to the split of opinion. After a controversial reign, he realized that it would be best for him to move on after his time of ruling of Peurotsiil. He gave the ceshership to Hasimis Darkblade, his dankor. Hasimis didn’t last long either, and he eventually died on the throne. Gjiojorse II would take the throne soon after. Zoarick Era After Gjiojorse II’s reign, the war hero from the Thik War, Zoarick Whisperwood, takes the throne. He had already decided how he would rule Mandor. He had no intention of applying Return to Glory ideals into his ceshership. Rather, he would focus on starting fresh and develop a stricter military and civilization, something Mandor hasn’t seen before. Zoarick had several reformations done in almost all aspects. The Restoration Era is when Fengrad Cougarjaw developed the Mandor University, and cities and citadels would start being fixed up for better usage. Nianthra became less active while Stonecuckoo and Morens became more influential and more developed. Uniforms and ranks were also constantly reset and reformed, while keeping the Grehnson’s followings intact. This combination of strict rule and Restoration turned out to be successful. Mandor once again had a successful military that didn’t rely on alliances. Caerus began to die out as they started to slowly merge back into Mandor. Zoarick also was able to successfully start a war with Halmar as well. The Halmar War was a success for Zoarick, as they won with dominance, becoming one of the biggest success stories. Soon after, a strong alliance between the two groups as well. Zoarick and his loyal assistant, Adelos Stormrage, devised a plan to help the assistance of the other empires in Peurotsiil. Their goal was to increase military activity, and trade, by spreading Mandorian officials to give advice and help lead those nations: Eventually the idea of a Pact of Peurotsiil to organize the rules of the empires were planned to help further stabilize the continent. However, things got shaky as some people weren’t for unification, just individual stability. It would eventually fail after several attempts. Zoarick Whisperwood would eventually grow tired of Serrathena’s demand for power and for a Pact, and decided it’d be best to war, as it would help the military activity for Mandor and it’s allies, thus starting Zoarick’s Great War. Many empires held a grudge against Athena, so Zoarick was teaming up with several nations, including Thismonia and other Peurotsiilic Nations. The war was treated differently than other wars Zoarick had fought, so he believed that the best way to do it was through whatever means it meant to win, such as surprise attacks on small bases. This was successful and after winning over a dozen battles, Zoarick signed a truce with Jardian diplomats. However, Zoarick’s War led to a long lasting hatred and rivalry between Mandor and Jardia, thus creating two separate parties: Mandor vs Jardia Politics. When the rivalry created a fight for influence amongst the other empires, this set a goal for the best alliances. Thiks would also participate in this feud, interrupting when deemed valuable. Mandor would almost always have the support of Argania, who has been friendly since the begginning of Peurotsiil. Jardia also had influence in Slongaria at the time, during Demetrios reign of power. SLPM(aka, Thrasere Slimberic), who had served in the military for both Mandor and Jardia, rose to power in Hirsdenia. However, he spread his own influence in both Slongaria and Wyngeria, through the Slimberic Family, Wakrinc(Menger of Slongaria) and Alisa(Saelkar of Wyngeria), the new influence and quick rise to power surprised many, and Mandor saw SLPM as another enemy to deal with. Lefrince II would eventually agree to help aid Wakrinc with Wyngeria, but overtime he grew to believe that the Slimberic family wasn’t the best for Wyngeria. Alongside Kythor, a noble from Legenda, they agreed to start the Jarldinhoffen Revolt, where Kythor and Lefrince II would attempt to separate the Slimberic family from Slimberic rule. Kythor and Lefrince II had the support of most Wyngerians at the time, and it would eventually win despite Slimberic efforts to stop it. After separating Wyngeria, Maecion Cruzek, from a foreign land known as Hawktoria, would come in to lead. After Maecion lead a decent Wyngeria, he was soon consumed by the Slimberic family’s power and kicked out and replaced with Valgan Stonepick, who would eventually start war with Jardia in an attempt to flee. Though he appointed Lance Knightshade as Saelkar, Vexthel Slimberic grew more popular. Vexthel would eventually win, and Lance would migrate to Slongaria. Though a Slimberic, Vexthel showed loyalty to both Mandor and Hirsdenia, he would eventually pass on the empire on to a former Arganian, who quickly passed it onto Plythus Ironheart, a Mandorian. Similar actions would be done in Argania, Slongaria and even in Hirsdenia, but in the end, it was a fight between two and sometimes 3 powers fighting for the most dominance. After conflict after conflict with Jardia, Zoarick believed he made a mistake with Peurotsiil and that it would be best to flee Peurotsiil with the entire population of Peurotsiil. So the First Schism occurred, where Mandor and Argania agreed to leave Peurotsiil in hope for new land, abandoning their lands, as the other four empires took their territory, however, Mandor and Argania began to decline, almost collapsing as a whole. Slongaria and Wyngeria would soon follow, after starting the Third Peurotsiilic War, where the original goal was to attempt removing Serrathena Cylvannath from power, but eventually failed despite winning most battles, including the Battle of Teloc’til, where they burned an entire village down that Jardia developed in Mandorian Territory. Mandor was at the brink of collapse, when someone decided it was time to fix it. Thus, the Revival Council was formed, and under the Revival Doctrine, Hudgar Coppershield II was established as Cesher, but only took a passive role, while Dankor Lefryn Grazenhood would take control over most work, but the Cesher had full authority over the Dankor. The four empires would settle together on Faarn, a smaller continent to the east. Here, the empires would prosper peacefully together. Later, the four groups decided that since they have the upper hand, it would be best if they tried reuniting Peurotsiil. However, Jardia refused to give Mandor their land, but after a few skirmishes, All six empires were once again on the same continent. When Mandor moved back, they started using Hudgars Dock as their main base, but revamped Stonecuckoo and let it remain as it’s capital. Mandor once again was the strongest empire in Peurotsiil, however this time the continent had stronger opponents, such as Wyngeria. Lefryn and Hudgar II planned to make Mandor a powerhouse amongst the world, which meant they needed better relationships with the foreign world. This included their former rival and enemy, Thismonia. Through diplomacy and constant joint-military activities, the Thiks and Mandor grew to have a good relationship. Mandor would soon meet other nations: Benvul, Totaria, and Iron Hills are examples of good relationships established through diplomacy and joint-military activities. Overtime, Mandor would be considered the fourth strongest nation in the world; which was a feat the Cesher and Dankor were happy with. Another key factor of Mandor, and Peurotsiil’s road to an open world was because of neutral territory in land no empire owned due to agreement from all emperors. This attracted tons of battles and treaties to be hosted here, as there would be even game, in a place known as Fair Battlegrounds. A new faction would be born in Mandor, known as Yellondia. They had their own form of leadership that followed under the Cesher. Yellondia represented a culture in Mandor that had been around since the beginning, which was known for it’s satire. While being satirical, Yellondians played a big role in Mandor’s government and culture at the time, and also helped Mandor’s military activity. After the six empires once again establish themselves as a united continent, there were only two consistently strong empires: Mandor and Wyngeria. Instead of becoming rivals, they bec ame allies. Unlike Serrathena, Plythus Ironheart(Saelkar of Wyngeria) had no issues with Mandor authority, but had no trouble challenging it when needed either. Mandor decided it would be best to develop better relations with the Jardians. At first, it was a joint project with Wyngeria to ease tensions, but Wyngeria opted out overtime. Mandor stayed true to it’s word, and overtime befriended Jardians and also started to have joint-practices. However, a rivalry still remains today. Another event that struggled peurotsiil was the return of the Slimberic’s power. Once again they dominated Hirsdenia, and they begun giving influences to Jardia and Argania. This lead to several political disputes and proxy wars that Mandor and Wyngeria would attempt in order to rid the slimberic family from power once more. Mandor and Wyngeria were successful, but it brought huge conflict in several empires because of how much fighting for power there was. Even after the Slimberic’s collapse, Vorsai Cruzek, Seror of Hirsdenia, Wyngeria attempted to use influence within it’s ranks to cause rebellion, several times. Several miniature wars would happen between Hirsdenia and Wyngeria and they were almost always enemies. Eventually, Mandor would decide to reduce military activity, however at the same time, most of Peurotsiil had been falling apart. Wyngeria and Jardia would get into constant debates on what to do on the conflict, which evolved into a dispute and finally, they closed communications entirely. While no one left the continent this time, every empire began to isolate itself from another, as if they wanted to split and leave the continent. No one would split due to the dangers of leaving alone. For a while, the continent was silent, until Vorsai Cruzek and Lentex(a former Wyngerian Official) began the process to reconstruct peurotsiil so the continent can become a peaceful, prosperous place. Mandor agreed to participate, but they agreed to discuss the problems that Mandor needed to fix at the Furadale Council. There were two major agreements that the Furadale Council would create: ' ' # A new Cesher was needed. Throughout Mandor’s rise to power, the Cesher played a passive role while the Dankor did the most activity. Lefryn Grazenhood would recommend Bradley Stormcloak, a Grand Masenhof that had been experienced in the arts of war and played a major role in the Zoarick’s revival. Hudgar II agreed, and resigned peacefully and happily, while still supporting Mandor politics and construction today. ' ' # Mandor should do whatever it takes to keep the weaker empires stable. By using their military to help strengthen other groups, they can benefit themselves and all of Peurotsiil as well. This is where Mandor is at currently; and we will see what the future holds. Category:Mandorian Empire